While You Were Married
by Maxine-san
Summary: Trio and Trowa are finally getting married. However, Duo doesn't think Trio's old enough. The solution? A double wedding with Heero and Relena! The only problem is that Heero isn't sure he wants to marry her. WYWG sequel. Finished!


While You Were Gone: The Sequel!

AKA

While You Were Married

_disclaimer -_Geez o'pete, do I have to do this AGAIN:sigh: lol, ok, here we go. I do NOT own any of the Gundam Wing characters, only Trio Maxwell...and any other little kiddies that might pop up. :)

* * *

"You're WHAT!"

Hmm...yep! That was just the response she'd been expecting from him. Now Trowa owed her ten bucks, hehehe.

Trio smirked, shifting the small child she held in her arms over to her right hip. She ignored the stunned look on her beloved brother-that-claimed-he-was-older-than-her-but-didn't-have-any-real-proof's face, instead concentrating on making the nine-month old baby smile her wide, toothless smile. It took a good minute or so of Trio's cooing to his daughter before Duo's eyes seemed to snap back to attention, resting immediately on the young woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Trio, I don't believe I heard you correctly," he said stiffly, eyeing her warily as she grinned at him.

"I SAID, brother-dear, that Trowa and I are getting married." Duo blinked a few times, before shaking his head slightly.

"Sorry, I misunderstood you again. What was that?" Trio rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Don't give me that, Duo, I KNOW you heard me. Trowa and I are GET-TING MAR-RIED," she said, clearly and slowly as if she was speaking to the baby in her arms. Duo shook his head slowly, keeping his narrowed gaze on her.

"No. You're not," he said simply. Trio rolled her eyes again. As if it was HIS decision to make!

"It's not like I have to have your vote of approval or permission or something, y'know," Trio said, turning her attention down to the baby and tickling her chin. She smiled at the giggling sounds the babe made, and Duo nearly cringed at the motherly adoration in her eyes. "We're getting married."

"He didn't ask me," Duo grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Duo! What, is this the 1800's or something?" Trio exclaimed, snapping her violet eyes up to his. "You're not my father, he doesn't need YOUR permission!" she said, raising her voice challengingly.

"Well he still could have asked!" Duo yelled right back, propping his hands up on his hips and bending over a bit so he was eye-level with her. Trio sighed, shifting the baby back onto her left hip again. "You're too young to be married," Duo continued. Trio stared at him flatly before slightly raising her eyebrows. She glanced very slowly and pointedly down to the girl she was holding, and then back up again to her brother's suddenly flushed face, before deliberately cocking her head questioningly at him. "Th-that's entirely different!" he spluttered out, reaching out to take his daughter back from his sister. "Hilde and I are married!" Duo paused for a second, before realizing that that WASN'T the point he wanted to make. "I mean- well- ugh! Leave Kairi out of this!"

"Duo," Trio bit out exasperatedly once more, "I'm twenty years old. I'll be twenty-one by the time we actually arrange the wedding!"

"Yeah, too young to be married," Duo replied. Trio closed her eyes briefly, running a hand through her hair, which was out of its usual braid and flowing freely behind her, a good seven inches shorter than it had been.

"Um, hello? Hilde's the same age I am! And she already has a kid! AND she's married, to YOU no less," Trio muttered sarcastically. Duo snorted.

"Where's Trowa now?" Trio sighed.

"In the kitchen, I think. Trying to persuade Heero to propose to Relena," she replied, turning slightly to look down the hallway. "Like that'll happen anytime soon," she continued, snorting softly. Duo smirked, a thoughtful look coming over his face, which, quite frankly, scared the bejeezus out of Trio when she turned back around to face him again.

"You know, truthfully, I didn't know you and he had gotten so close. I mean, I didn't really think that the whole bouquet thing at my wedding would mean anything," Duo mused. Trio smiled softly.

"You've been married for a little over two years, Duo. While you were living with your new little family on L2, I was living with my boyfriend on L4." Duo looked alarmed at that, snapping his gaze back down to hers.

"You've been living with him!" he practically shouting, startling the baby in his arms since she had almost dozed off.

"At Quatre's mansion? Remember?" Trio asked, chuckling at the look of relief that passed over her brother's face.

"Oh yeah, phew!" He paused again, looking as if he was trying to make a final decision about something in his mind. Finally, after a minute or so of Trio staring at him curiously, he nodded to himself slightly. "Alright, Trio, I'll make you a deal. You have my permission to marry Trowa-"

"Oh, joy," Trio interrupted sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Duo continued on obliviously.

"If, and ONLY if, you promise me ONE thing." Trio raised an eyebrow.

"One thing?" she asked.

"One thing," Duo replied, nodding. Trio eyed him warily for a second, before sticking out her hand.

"It's nothing bad, is it?" she asked suddenly, pulling her hand back a bit before Duo could grab it. He shook his head, his eyes dancing merrily.

"Not at all. It's a good thing actually, I promise! It's just something I want you to do before you get hitched."

"Before?" she repeated. Duo nodded.

"Well, sort of before," he amended. Trio watched him for a few more seconds before taking his still outstretched hand and shaking it.

"Alright, what is it?" she asked. Duo grinned.

"I want you to have a double wedding with Heero and Relena."

Trio's stomach dropped and she paled briefly.

Hmm... That might be a little difficult. But...

--Flashback--

Forest green eyes stared despondently at the little red and black numbers that glared up at him. Small shapes of the same colors seemed to jump out and dance around mockingly, as if to further prove that only two of them matched each other. The numbers soon followed and did the same, as none of them were equal either.

Trowa's frown deepened as he shook his head a bit, erasing the previous image. He could do this, really, it wasn't THAT bad of a hand.

A four of hearts.

A Jack of spades.

A two of clubs.

An ace of diamonds.

Oh! And look! Another club, only an eight this time!

He was doomed.

Picking three of the cards at random, Trowa tossed them onto the table before him, pointedly not looking at the chestnut-haired woman in front of him.

"I'll take three," he muttered, praying to anything above that the cards he received would be at least somewhat useful.

Trio smirked at her boyfriend as he took one look at his new cards and abruptly dropped his chin to his chest.

"My bid?" she asked, a little haughtily.

"Yup," Trowa replied, taking a deep breath as he lifted his head a little to gaze at her.

"Hmm," Trio hummed, tapping her recently manicured nails against the tabletop. She paused, shifting a bit so that she was sitting crossed-legged, before smiling. "Twenty bucks," she offered. Trowa paled slightly, dragging in an exasperated breath.

"Why did I agree to go along with your 'no folding' rule again?" he asked, narrowing one eye at her. Trio shrugged.

"Got me." Trowa didn't respond to that for a second, taking a good look at his cards.

Yep, they were still worthless.

Damn.

Drawing in another breath, he sat up straight and looked at Trio curiously. "Is a strip show worth twenty dollars?" Trio laughed at that, her eyes dancing merrily.

"Not tonight. We're not playing strip poker, I want the money," she replied, smirking again. Trowa blew out a breath, causing his bangs to flutter a bit. He seemed to be pondering something, though Trio had no idea what.

"Well, I'm flat broke now, I lost all my money to you," Trowa finally said, returning Trio's smirk as she smiled innocently at him and shrugged. "But I think I have something that might be of a little value."

Trio raised an eyebrow at the man in front of her. "And that would be...?" she inquired.

"I'll tell you if you win this hand."

"Oh please, no contest!" Trio laughed. "What've ya got?" Trowa merely stared placidly at her, before a small grin broke out on his face and his eyes slid shut.

"Absolutely nothing," he said, tossing the cards onto the table.

"Well that's good, 'cause I only had a pair of sixes," Trio said, chuckling as Trowa snapped his eyes to her in disbelief.

"I have the worst luck..." he mumbled, cocking his head a bit as Trio continued to giggle at him. When she finally calmed down, she leaned forward over the table, folding her arms on the top of it.

"So," she said, "hand it over." Grinning cheekily, she idly tossed her long braid over her shoulder, keeping her eyes on Trowa's. His smile faded a little, and a light pink spread across his nose and cheekbones. Trio blinked at him, but held her grin. Why was he blushing?

"Alright," Trowa said, somewhat throatily. He coughed, clearing out his throat. Trio watched as he turned around, picking up his coat that had been discarded on the floor behind him. His hand disappeared into one of the pockets, pulling out something that Trio couldn't see. Trowa glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, both hands now cupping the unknown object. Again, he seemed to be thinking about something.

A few second later, he came to a decision. Turning around fully, Trowa placed the object on the table, catching Trio's gaze with his own. Her smile had faded a little as she stared at him curiously, noticing that he was slowly pushing whatever his hands were hiding across the table towards her. Still holding her gaze, Trowa removed his hands and laid them on the table in front of him, resting his chin on top of them.

Trio blinked, lowering her eyes to the object before her. Those same eyes immediately widened when she saw what it was.

A little black box.

What...? Was he...?

Trio snapped her eyes back up to Trowa's, noting that he was smiling lazily at her.

"T-trowa...?" she asked, uncertainly. Trowa's smile widened.

"Will you marry me?" he asked simply, his voice deeper than normal and slightly muffled since he still had his chin resting upon his hands.

Trio gasped, staring again at the little box in front of her. A slight choking sound of disbelief escaped her throat as Trowa sat up, reaching out to take the box. She lifted a hand to her forehead, brushing her thick bangs out of her eyes so that she could watch him clearly, her vision already blurry because of the water building up there.

Trowa opened the case, making sure that it was facing towards Trio so that she could she the simple gold band and diamond. She made another choking sob as the hand holding back her bangs lowered to cover her mouth, and she nodded her head quickly.

"Like I said, it doesn't have much value, but-" Trowa started, having been glancing off to the side and therefore not noticing her nod.

"-Am I supposed to care what it's worth!" Trio cut in, her voice higher-pitched than usual. Trowa snapped his gaze back to her. "Yes!" Trowa blinked.

"Hu-wha?" he replied intelligently, disbelief echoing in his voice. Trio gave him a huge smile, laughter bubbling from her mouth.

"Yes! Oh my God, yes," she repeated, lunging across the table to tackle Trowa, easily catching his mouth with hers. Trowa lay with his eyes wide open for a second, before breaking off the kiss to stare up at her.

"You...you- I mean...are you- you will? You'll marry me?" he finally managed to say, a grin spreading across his own lips. Trio nodded eagerly, leaning forward to kiss him again. Trowa responded quickly this time, disregarding the fact that he was lying on his back, halfway under the table, with Trio half on top of him, her legs still sprawled out across the tabletop. Burying one hand into her hair, he deepened the kiss for a few seconds before pulling back so that just their foreheads were touching. He glanced down to his other hand, which was still holding the ring case. Brining it up so that they could both see it, he quietly removed it from it's binding before looking up at Trio. She caught his gaze and nodded quickly, blushing a little and holding up her hand. She watched, almost in awe, as Trowa slid the ring onto her finger. They both stared at it for a second before Trio intertwined her fingers with his and bent down to resume their previous activity.

"Mrs. Trio Barton," Trio murmured, breaking away from Trowa for a brief moment a second later. "I like the sound of that."

"I LOVE the sound of that," Trowa commented, before reaching up with one hand to pull her face back down to his, his other hand sliding under the cotton material of her shirt to trace the curve of her back-

-which was the position Quatre found them in, when he made the mistake of forgetting to knock before entering his own living room a few minutes later.

--End Flashback--

Trio grinned in remembrance. Quatre had been quite shocked and flustered, to say the least, but he got the unintentional honor of being to first to know about their engagement. Trio's grin faded, a determined look entering her eyes. There was no way Heero was going to ruin her wedding plans. He WOULD propose to Relena, and she WOULD say yes, or else Trio would chop off her hair, bleach it, and pretend she was a second cousin of that Catalonia woman so that she could still marry Trowa.

Turning a bit, she eyed Duo with annoyance, almost pouting, before sighing.

"Ok, fine, you have yourself a deal. We'll have a double wedding with Heero and Relena," Trio agreed, albeit very reluctantly. Duo grinned.

"Good!" he replied cheerfully, shifting the baby in his arms. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a baby girl here that needs to take a nap." With that, he turned and headed off for his room, strutting a little too smugly and cooing at Kairi in that way that only new fathers can.

Trio frowned, before nearly jumping out of her skin as Trowa came up behind her and draped his arms over her shoulders.

"We're having a what type of wedding with who and who?" he asked, and Trio knew he was raising an eyebrow at her, despite the fact that she couldn't see it. She leaned back into the broad chest behind her, sighing.

"Duo's being all over-protective again," she muttered, glaring darkly ahead of her. She felt Trowa shrug.

"As long as it's a wedding where I get to marry you, I don't care," he said simply. "The only problem you have is convincing Heero." Trio's eyes widened, and she turned abruptly in Trowa's arms.

"He didn't hear, did he?" she asked, alarmed. Trowa shook his head.

"Nah, he's in the library now." Trio let out a breath in relief.

"You scared me there, Trowa," she said, smiling at the man in front of her. "So," she started, leaning in for a quick kiss, "you gonna help me convince him?" This time she saw the eyebrow Trowa raised at her.

"What do I get out of it?"

"A honeymoon, 'cause if we can't convince him, there's no wedding, remember?" Trio teased, running her fingers up his chest before tapping his nose. Trowa frowned a bit.

"Well, that was all the persuasion I needed. So, where do we start?" he asked, stepping back a bit. Trio grinned.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

& & & &

Less than an hour later, Trio slowly made her way into the library. It wasn't as big as one would have thought, but still fairly large, with mainly old, dusty encyclopedias as reading material. There was a single bookcase of new novels, ones that Quatre had collected and added to the rest of what he had inherited. It was by this bookcase that Heero sat, sitting crossed-legged in an overstuffed armchair and using only a small table-lamp for light.

"So, do you turn into the Beast only at night?" the usually braided girl asked casually as she came to stand in from of the former-Gundam pilot. He glanced up briefly at her, before returning to his book. "Because you certainly look the part. Is there any reason to be tucked away in a corner where there's barely any light?" she continued, propping one fist onto her right hip. "The shadows over here are kinda freaky..."

Heero sighed, peering up at Trio through his unruly bangs. "Well, my plans were obviously foiled," he said, adding a light glare on to emphasize his point. Trio merely grinned at him.

"Are you suggesting, Mr. Yuy, that any attempts you were making to go unseen and unfound back in this dreary little corner didn't work?"

"You're talking to me, aren't you, Ms. Maxwell?" came the half-serious reply. "Oh wait, I guess I should be calling you Mrs. Barton, ne?" Heero finally looked up at her fully, closing the book he was reading since she didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. Trio sighed, plopping down ungracefully into a matching chair across from the one Heero was in. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Something wrong? I was going to say 'congratulations,' but..." Heero trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Well..." Trio sighed again. "I'm in a bit of a dilemma...actually, no, I'm just related to Duo."

Heero nodded in sudden understanding. "He's against it?"

"Thinks I'm too young." Heero's reaction was similar to what Trio's had been, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Did you remind him that he already has a daughter?"

Trio chuckled. "Oh yes, but it didn't matter. 'Cause that's 'different,'" she impersonated Duo, making quotation signs in the air with her fingers. "Actually, that's why I came to talk to you." Yes, the double-wedding thing...the whole reason she'd come to talk to Heero. Trio figured that before she tried to do any persuading or pushing, she'd need to know where Heero thought he and Relena's relationship stood.

Heero cocked his head to the side a bit, before changing positions and throwing his legs, clad in a pair of khakis, over the arm of the chair. He idly straightened out the forest green, button-up shirt (that was currently un-buttoned) and white undershirt he was wearing as he adjusted to this new position. "Oh?" he questioned simply. "What can I do for you?"

Trio sighed for a third time, tucking her jean-clad legs under her and resting her chin on her palm as she propped her elbow up onto the arm of the chair. "How are you and Relena doing?" she asked, completely switching topics, and causing Heero to blink at her. He groaned a second later.

"Oh God, you're not gonna pull a Trowa on me, are you?" he asked, rubbing one hand across his eyes and peering at her through his fingers.

"No! No, I'm just wondering," Trio chuckled. "I haven't talked to Relena in a while, that's all."

"She's coming up in two days, but if you must know, we're doing fine," Heero replied shortly, lowering his hand from his face. "Everything's peachy."

"Did you just say 'peachy'?" Trio asked abruptly, raising an eyebrow. Heero stared solemnly up at the ceiling.

"Yup."

Trio chuckled softly again. "Well, since you brought it up, when ARE you going to propose to Relena?" she asked, none too discretely. Heero frowned.

"I didn't bring it up, YOU did. And who said I was going to propose to her?" he shot back. He was not up to having this conversation again.

"Why wouldn't you?"

Heero shrugged. "I can't really picture myself getting down on one knee and proposing, much less raising a family or anything," he answered simply. Trio frowned this time, before smiling gently.

"Trowa didn't get down on knee," she recalled, still smiling. Heero turned his gaze from the ceiling to her face.

"No?"

Trio shook her head. "No, actually, in all my girlish fantasies, I never imagined it would happen the way it did. He proposed to me in the least romantic and most surprising way. I'd always imagined big, fancy restaurants or something, but then I guess it wouldn't have been as special, 'cause I'd have been expecting it," she mused softly.

"Sooo," Heero started, crossing his arms behind his head, "how DID he propose to you?" Trio smiled.

"We were playing poker, and he was out of money so he used the ring for his bid."

Heero nearly fell out of his chair when he heard that. "Are you serious?" he asked, almost in disbelief. "That's so...easy...and so Trowa." Trio laughed.

"It was original, I'll give him that," she said. "And I guess...easy...not as nerve-wracking anyway. It was the two of us, no big crowds around." Heero nodded.

"That's how I would go about it."

"You mean you've thought about it?" That was news to Trio.

"I..." Heero paused, not sure if he should say what he was about to, as he hadn't told Trowa, but decided to anyway. "I have a ring...actually..."

Trio blinked. Twice. And her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. There really WAS a chance that she and Trowa would be getting married this century!

"Can I see it?" she asked excitedly, untucking her legs from underneath her and leaning forward in her seat. Heero nodded, still looking a little unsure of himself, and sat up to face Trio, before he paused.

"I'll show it to you later, it's in my room," he suddenly said, as though he'd just remembered.

"That's fine," Trio nodded eagerly. "I can wait." She paused, looking at the man in front of her. "When were you planning on using it?"

"I already told you, I don't want a family yet," Heero said, a little edgily. Trio sighed.

"Getting married doesn't mean you have to have a family right away. Just because my brother did doesn't mean everyone else will," she pointed out softly. Heero buried his face in his hands.

"I know that. Hell, if I wanted kids, I'd have them by now, that's not the point," he mumbled. Trio smirked.

"So you ARE sleeping together." Heero blushed faintly at that, but didn't look up.

"Did I say we weren't?"

"True, true," Trio nodded.

"The thing is...being married...you're EXPECTED to have kids. It's not like having a wedding will suddenly get Relena...pregnant...just that...she might want them then...I don't know!" Heero bit out, frustrated. He looked up at Trio. "Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I understand completely," Trio nodded. "But, Heero, Relena's got a big job she's working with right now. And you're- WE'RE- still young. I doubt she'll want kids yet. That's something you'll decide together. She won't push you into anything."

Heero stared at Trio for a few seconds, before dropping his hands from his face and glancing off to the side. "I know," he sighed. "I think it just...scares me." Trio blinked. Heero was actually admitting to being scared? "Don't look at me like that," he mumbled, catching her surprised look.

"Sorry," she said quickly. Heero shook his head.

"S'ok." He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I know...I know that I act like it doesn't bother me- and it really doesn't- but...do you know how many people I've killed?" he asked, holding our his hands as if to show her. Trio narrowed her eyes at his sudden train of thought, and shook her head briefly. "Me neither," Heero sighed. "But it doesn't seem right...that someone like me, who has taken so many lives...should give life to something else. It's like...a mockery or something." Trio blinked again.

"Heero..." she said, almost in awe. The man-in-question shook his head suddenly, appearing a bit surprised at everything he'd just said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lay all that on you," he muttered, rising from his chair in order to make a hasty retreat. Trio stood up just as quickly though, and grabbed his arm as he tried to walk past her.

"Heero, wait," she said, turning to face him. He eyed her warily from beneath his bangs for a moment, before Trio smiled brightly at him. "You've seen Kairi, yes?"

Heero frowned, unsure where the girl before him was going with this. "Yeah," he answered slowly. "Duo's been showing her off ever since he got here."

"She's a cutie though, ne?" Trio asked cheerfully, pulling Heero out of the library with her.

"She is," Heero nodded, his curious gaze bearing into Trio's back.

"Have you held her yet?"

Heero stopped abruptly, picking up what she meant to do. "No, I haven't, and I don't mean to. Duo's already tried to force her into my arms, so don't you try to. I'll probably...drop her...or something," he said, holding himself firmly in place. Trio turned to him with an exasperated look.

"See, that's exactly what we're going to prove wrong. Heero, when the time comes for you to have kids, you're NOT going to be some horrible father," Trio said assuredly, as she started walking again. Heero reluctantly followed, which signaled to Trio that she'd hit the nail on the head. "We just have to get you used to being around children. Which means being able to hold babies comfortably." Heero groaned lightly, but didn't try to stop as Trio proceeded to drag him through the house.

She paused as they entered the kitchen, glancing around the side of the wall to peer into the living room. Her brother was in there, sitting on the couch talking to Trowa, but the baby was nowhere to be seen. Hilde was still out shopping, so Trio figured Kairi was still taking her nap. Quietly, she backed into the kitchen again, and took a different exit out towards the stairs and up to the bedrooms. When they finally entered the room Duo and Hilde were staying in, Trio dropped Heero's arm from her tight grip, and walked softly over to the portable crib to gaze at the babe resting in it.

Kairi was small for her age, which was nine months, but had been born with a full head of hair. The soft wisps of chocolate brown hair were tied back into two tiny pigtails, something Trio thought was adorable. As she carefully lifted Kairi out of the crib, the baby opened her deep blue eyes, staring curiously at her aunt.

"Aww, look her woke up!" Trio cooed, bringing the baby up to her face so she could rub her nose against hers. "And she didn't cry or anything. She's such a good baby, ne, Heero?" she continued, glancing back to where Heero stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Uh, suuure," he replied, still sounding a little nervous. Trio held the baby against her hip, gesturing with her free hand for Heero to step further into the room. He did so, slowly.

"Do you know how to hold a baby?" Trio asked. Heero paused for a second, before shaking his head slightly. "Alright, hold out your arms-"

"-Trio," Heero cut her off, "I really don't think-"

"-HOLD out you arms," Trio repeated, cutting Heero off the same way. He sighed in defeat, doing as told. Trio shifted, gently placing Kairi in Heero's hands. He held her at arm's length, looking awkward, as if he were afraid she would explode. Trio chuckled. "She's not dangerous, y'know." Heero merely nodded, not taking his eyes off the baby. Slowly, he brought her closer to his chest, eventually cradling her as he had seen others in the house do. "Just be sure to support her neck," Trio instructed patiently. Heero nodded again.

"She's so light," he murmured, still not removing his eyes from her.

"Well what did you expect?"

"...I don't know..." Heero shrugged.

"See? It's not so bad," Trio said, smiling at the two. Heero shook his head slightly, silently agreeing with her. Kairi, up until this point, had been gazing curiously at the new man holding her, her eyes wide.

"She doesn't cry much, does she?" Heero asked. "I haven't really heard her at all while they've been here."

"No, she's really good about being held by strangers," Trio said in agreement. Kairi giggled unexpectedly, slapping her hands against Heero's chest, before fisting her tiny hands into the green material of his shirt. She soon discovered the buttons on the shirt, and tried wrapping her chubby hand around one. Much to her disappointment, it wouldn't come off, so she quickly gave up and instead reached up to see if maybe this man's ear would come off. Heero merely chuckled, gently prying her hand away and holding it in his much larger one.

"And she's so small," he murmured again.

"You were once that small," Trio pointed out. Heero let out a short bark of laughter.

"I find it hard to believe that I was ever this small or cute."

"I'd have to agree with that," came a slightly nasal voice from the doorway, before Wufei stepped into the room. "I, on the other hand, was even cuter," he said, smirking a bit. There was an amused gleam in his dark eyes.

"Oh, hey Wufei," Trio greeted casually. He nodded to her in response.

"Trio," he said in greeting. "What are you guys doing?" Heero blushed slightly at the question, looking towards Trio for the answer.

"We're getting Heero used to babies," the brown-haired girl said. Wufei raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Why?" he asked. "Relena isn't...is she?" He trailed off slightly. Heero shook his head quickly.

"No, no, she's not. I just...um...it was Trio's idea," was the answer he finally settled on. Trio grinned.

"You've held her, right, Wufei?" she asked. The Chinese man nodded.

"Oh yes, Duo's forced her into my arms many a time in the past two days," he grumbled, though he didn't sound too upset.

"Wanna hold her again?" Heero asked, turning towards him. Wufei shook his head.

"No, that's ok. I was just heading downstairs. You coming?"

Trio and Heero glanced at each other and nodded. "Sure," Trio said. "Let's go." When Heero went to return Kairi to Trio, she shook her head, smiling. "Nah, you can hold her. I'm sure Duo will be quite pleased." Heero paused, shrugged, and then followed Wufei out of the room. Trio walked after them, grinning to herself. Oh yes, they would be planning their wedding in no time.

& & & &

"He already has a ring?"

Later that evening, while Trowa and Trio were getting ready for bed, Trio informed Trowa of what Heero had told her.

"Yep," she replied, pulling down the blanket and sheets on the bed. Trowa shook his head bewilderedly, pulling an old cotton T-shirt over his head.

"This might not be as hard as we first thought," he mused, bending down his head so he could tie the drawstrings of his pajama pants loosely. Trio nodded, pulling on a baggy T-shirt that went down to mid-thigh. She sat down on the bed, brushing her thick, wet locks of hair.

"Yeah, but he's still pretty set against not marrying her yet," she replied, dividing her hair into three sections and weaving them through one another. When she finished, she set the brush on the nightstand beside her and climbed under the covers, waiting for her fiancé.

"Well from what you said," Trowa sat down next to her, pulling the blanket up to his lap, "it sounds like he's just nervous."

Trio paused, thinking that over as she turned off the lamp beside her. "Maybe," she said softly, resting her head on the pillow. Her arms quickly found Trowa's body and she cuddled up against him. He eagerly wrapped his arms around her slightly smaller frame in return.

"I can wait as long as it takes," Trowa said softly. Trio chuckled.

"I don't know if I can. The whole honeymoon thing has been sounding really good recently," she replied, reaching up to kiss him quickly. Trowa rested his head atop hers, and she felt him nodding slightly. "G'night," she said softly, yawning a bit.

"Love you," was the mumbled reply. Trio grinned.

"You too."

& & & &

The next two days seemed to drag by. The group of friends wasn't able to do much outside of the mansion, as the colony weather dictators had decided that it would be the perfect week for nothing but rain. Countless games of chess were played and books read as they waited for the downpours to stop. Kairi was a source of entertainment at times, and even Heero now felt comfortable enough to hold her in the fairly large group of people. Trio hadn't asked him anything more about the idea of marrying Relena, other than reminding him to show her the ring he had bought. It was similar to hers, nothing too big. Which was how Trio knew Relena would love it.

When Relena finally arrived, those two days later, it was a big relief. At least now there was an excuse to go out in the rain. They went out to dinner, silently agreeing not to go back to the restaurant they had gone to last time. Trio was very relieved that she was able to wear a dress this time, even though she'd never really been one for dressing up. She, Relena, and Hilde repeatedly fussed over Kairi, dressing her up in a little pink ensemble that had Duo cringing. Her hair was again pulled into the two pigtails, and they jutted out to the sides of her small head adorably. Trio didn't miss the slightly uncomfortable look Heero got every time Relena cooed over the baby. He got even more flustered when HE was the one holding the child when Relena was fussing over her. It was kind of unnerving to him...

In any case, the evening went remarkably well, and they retreated back to the mansion with higher spirits. Heero, Quatre, and Wufei were dragged off to another room by Duo and Trowa to have (another) celebration toast because of Trowa and Trio's engagement. Ever since Trio had agreed to have a double wedding, Duo had been a lot more agreeable to the whole thing. Needless to say, it was obvious that he didn't think it would be occurring anytime soon. Of course, no one else knew about the deal.

Meanwhile, Kairi had been put to bed and Hilde, Relena, and Trio were lounging around the living room, clad in old sweats. They conversed occasionally, mainly just enjoying each other's company as they, once again, watched old cartoons. Trio had always been a fan of cartoons. Currently though, she wasn't too sure if she wanted to be watching a guy who turned into a girl duke it out with a bandana-clad boy who had absolutely no since of direction. (A/N: Any guesses? Anyone?) She idly picked up the remote and turned off the TV, turning to face the blonde who was sitting on the couch next to her.

"So, Relena, what's up with you and Heero?" Trio asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Relena turned a light shade of pink, and attempted to hide herself behind her glass as she took a sip of water.

"Yeah, Rel, when're you going to tie the knot?" Hilde piped up, surprising Trio. She was right on target with what Trio wanted to know! Relena coughed lightly, clearing her throat.

"Well," she started slowly, "that's really up to Heero, isn't it? He's the one that will propose, after all." Trio blinked at that.

"You would say yes?" she asked, just to make sure. Relena glanced to her in surprise.

"Of course, Trio. I thought it was obvious the first time I ever talked to you about him that I loved him," she said, running a hand through her loose hair.

Trio scratched the back of her head. "Well, yeah, it was, just..." She trailed off, not sure what to say. So, basically, her only objective was getting Heero to propose... Hilde voiced her thoughts just then.

"So, really, you're just waiting for him to ask you," Hilde said, clearing up any doubt. Relena nodded.

"Yes, you could put it that way."

"Do want kids, Relena?" Trio asked suddenly. Relena cocked her head thoughtfully.

"Eventually. I mean, I definitely want children, but I'm so busy right now. And...young...no offense, Hilde." Ah, so Trio was correct in that assumption... Hilde waved her hand dismissively.

"None taken," she said indifferently. She paused, before speaking up again. "You know, if Heero proposed to you soon, you and Trio could have a double wedding!" Trio just about fell off the couch at that.

"He told you, didn't he," Trio asked Hilde flatly. Hilde smiled sheepishly.

"Am I that transparent?" she asked in return.

"Yes," Trio grinned. Hilde chuckled a bit.

"I think a double wedding would be fun," Relena mused, glancing up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Though I have no idea what you two are talking about," she said, lowering her eyes and giving them pointed stares. "Spill." Trio sighed, and looked towards Hilde.

"My baka husband-"

"-It's nothing," Trio cut in, answering Hilde's questioning look with one that said she'd explain later. If Relena knew, then she might think that the only reason Heero proposed to her, if it happened anytime soon, was because Trio and/or Trowa had pushed him to so that THEY could get married. "It's just Duo being annoying. Nothing important." Relena looked doubtful, but nodded anyway, before suddenly yawning.

"Wow, sorry guys, but I'm beat. I think I'm gonna go to sleep early tonight," the blonde said, covering her mouth delicately before stretching her arms above her head. "I'll see you in the morning, ne? Good night." Slowly rising from the couch, she started to make her way out of the room before Trio called to her again.

"Are you sleeping in Heero's room?" she asked casually. Relena smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"He's not really fond of public affection, remember?" she asked, sounding just the slightest bit sad. "Even if that just means sharing a room in a house full of people who know that we've had sex," she continued bluntly, winking at the two girls. They chuckled in return. "He's self-conscious about that kind of stuff." Relena turned and waved over her shoulder during her last statement, before disappearing out of the room entirely.

Trio frowned as she watched her go. Ok, this was more than just she and Trowa getting married now. Her mission had widened to include making one of her closest friends happy. She and Heero needed to talk. Just then, Trowa walked into the room, bending over Trio and giving her a quick kiss. She smiled up at him.

"Well you don't smell like alcohol," she noted, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in for another kiss. She felt Trowa smile against her lips.

"That's because I didn't have any," he replied, before standing up. "I'm going to bed. You coming?"

"I'll be there in a bit," she nodded. "Don't wait up for me though." Trowa waved her off.

"I was going to read a little anyway. Take your time," he said, backing out of the room.

"Alright," Trio blew a kiss after him and he grinned at her, before pausing and looking at Hilde.

"Your husband, however, is having a grand ol' time with Wufei," he informed her. Hilde sighed.

"He's drunk?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Wufei's drunk?" Trio opted to ask instead. Trowa shrugged.

"He is tonight. See ya. Good night, Hilde," he said, continuing on his way up the stairs.

"Good night," she called after him. As soon as he was gone, she turned to Trio. "Ok, explain."

Trio grinned slightly, and told Hilde briefly about what she was thinking: that it wouldn't be fair to push Heero and Relena into getting married just so that SHE could, but that she was going to push them anyway, for Relena's sake. Hilde caught on quickly that it might not work well if Relena knew. When she finished explaining, Heero and Quatre trudged through the living room on their way upstairs.

"Is my husband still in there?" Hilde asked them as they passed. Heero only 'hn'ed, but Quatre paused and nodded at her, looking a little tipsy himself.

"They're about to pass out," he answered, referring to both Duo and Wufei. Hilde nodded, pursing her lips. The two men continued out of the room. Hilde sat for only a few more minutes before giving in and standing up.

"I'm gonna go get him. I'll see you in the morning, Trio." Trio nodded distractedly, watching the staircase idly. When it finally occurred to her that she was the only one in the room, she got up and headed up the stairs as well, pausing when she reached Heero's room. She bit her lip, wondering if she should knock or not, and finally decided to.

Heero looked none-too-pleased as he opened the door. "Yes?" he questioned, leaning against the side of the wall and crossing his arms.

"Let me in," Trio ordered, quickly brushing past him even though he hadn't said anything yet. He merely rolled his eyes as he heard her sit down on his bed, and shut the door as he turned around.

"What do you want?" he asked, standing across from her. Trio scooted over on the bed, and patted the spot next to her so that he would sit down. He did so, reluctantly.

"I talked to Relena," Trio explained, noting how Heero's face flushed slightly and he looked a little nervous. "Man, you're really touchy about her, aren't you?" she asked in awe. Heero growled a little.

"I was never trained in proposing or wedding techniques, it's one of the few things I can't relate to and I don't know how to go about." Trio nodded in understanding.

"Well, anyway, if it makes you feel any better..." Trio paused, not sure if it was her place to be telling him this...ah well, she'd tell him anyway. Trio grinned. "Relena doesn't want kids right away either, but she DOES want them eventually." Heero very noticeably sagged in relief.

"Thank God," he muttered. Trio blinked.

"Yeeaah...but...she's waiting for you to propose to her," Trio added. This time Heero blinked.

"She is?"

"Yeah! She can't ask you- well, she can, but it's not as romantic... Heero, she's loved you since she met you, she would definitely say yes if you asked her," Trio informed him. "You love her too, right?" Heero paused.

"...Yes...I mean, I THINK..."

"You 'think'?" Trio asked flatly.

"Well, ok, how does she know that she loves me?" Heero asked. "Has she ever been with anyone else? How does she know I'M the right guy? How do I know she's the right girl?" he continued hurriedly.

"Is THAT what you've been worrying about?" Trio asked, surprised.

"One of the many things, yes," Heero sighed.

"You've never been with anyone else either?" Heero shook his head. "And because of that, you're not sure if you're in love with her," Trio stated more than asked.

"I DO love her, I just have this damn feeling that I'll screw something up. I've never even KISSED another girl! What if I did, and I felt something I didn't feel with Relena? What if I THINK I'm in love with her, but I'm not, it's just that she's the only person I've ever been with and I don't know what love really is, so I just CALL what I have with her, love, and-"

"You're babbling, honey," Trio cut in, smiling amusedly. Heero sighed, blushing a little. "You've never kissed anyone else?" Trio asked suddenly. Heero nodded, lowering his head slightly. "Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Tapping her chin, Trio bit her lip thoughtfully. "What if...what it I let you kiss ME. Just once. That way you sort of have something to compare it to. Would that make you feel better?" Heero blinked.

"Probably not, I'd just feel guilty for kissing my friend's fiancée and my other friend's younger sister."

"We're twins, I'm not younger," Trio insisted, sounding irritated.

"Whatever," Heero mumbled.

"Come on, it won't mean anything. You'll feel better, knowing that what you have with Relena is...well, for lack of a better word, special," Trio scooted closer to Heero, and he, in return, backed up, nearly falling off the bed.

"Trio," he warned.

"Trust me, you'll realize that kissing Relena is SO much better." Trio grinned. "Kiss me." Heero sighed, looking nervously at the door, and then back to the girl sitting expectantly in front of him.

"Ugh...fine," he finally agreed. Trio pouted.

"Well don't make it sound like I'm leading you to your death," she said teasingly. Heero smirked.

"It might be just as bad."

Trio mock gasped and punched his arm lightly. "Yeah, yeah," she said, leaning in and grasping his chin before he could change his mind. Her lips found his quickly as her eyes slid shut, and she pressed against him gently. She could practically feel his face heat up under her fingers, but his arms made no move to wrap around her. In return, she made no move to deepen this kiss. She waited until he slowly began to respond, before she pulled back, staring into his closed eyes. He eventually opened one eye and glanced at her.

"You're right," he said simply, opening both his eyes fully. "I like kissing Relena a LOT better." Trio pouted again.

"Am I that horrible?" she asked, only slightly curious. Heero shook his head.

"No, no you're actually a good kisser. It's just...you're not her...you're not Relena," he replied slowly, realization suddenly dawning in his eyes. Trio grinned.

"You see?" she asked cheerfully. He looked at her in shock, nodded slightly.

"Yeah..."

"So, you gonna ask her?"

"Erm..." Heero paused, "I may need your help on that one." Trio nodded.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Trowa's waiting up for me," she replied.

"Alright," Heero said, getting up off the bed so he could pull down the covers.

"Good night, Heero," Trio called as she made her way to the door.

"Hey," he said quickly, before she had opened it yet. She turned to face him, curiously. "Am I a good kisser?" he asked, a teasing glint in his eyes. Trio smirked.

"Well, you kinda froze up on me for a second, and while you're not NEAR as good as Trowa, you're not half bad," she replied, the same teasing look in her eyes. Heero nodded, smiling at her.

"Thanks," he said softly. She smiled back.

"No problem." Closing the door behind her, Trio made her way to her own room. She wasn't surprised when she saw Trowa sitting up in the bed, holding a book out in front of him.

"What's up?" he asked once she closed their door. Trio grinned.

"I kissed Heero." Startled, Trowa dropped the book from his hands.

"WHAT!" Still grinning, Trio pounced on the bed, quickly silencing Trowa with a kiss.

"You're so much better, though," she practically purred. It wasn't necessarily true, he wasn't SO much better, but she had to let him think so. With the grin still on her face, Trio began explaining to her fiancé what had happened that evening.

& & & &

One more day of rain passed, before the water valves were shut of due to light flooding in some areas. Artificial sun bore down on the colony, heating it up quickly. Within hours it was almost eighty degrees, so the eight adults and one baby were spending the day at Quatre's pool. Again, Trio marveled at actually being in her own navy-blue bikini, rather than Duo's swim trunks. She was stretched out on a chair, letting the sun turn her skin tan. Actually, she'd probably end up more red than tan, but what the hell...

Duo, Hilde, Relena, and Quatre were either sitting by or standing in the shallow end of the pool. Why? Watching Kairi again, of course. This was actually her first time in a pool, and she had many floatation devices on her, not to mention adults around, to make sure that nothing dangerous happened to her. Wufei was sitting next to Trowa at the edge of the deep-end, both of them idly swinging their legs back and forth in the water. Trowa hadn't minded all that much that Trio had kissed Heero, after she'd explained it to him. If anything, he was all for it if it mean they could get married.

Heero, himself, was lounging in a chair next to Trio. They hadn't talked much the day before, because there had always been other people around. Now though, everyone else seemed preoccupied...

"Hey," Trio said softly, turning on her side to face the other man. "Have you made up your mind yet?"

Heero, who'd been reading a book again, let it rest on his chest as he crossed his arms behind his head, squinting up into the sky. There were times you couldn't even tell they were on a colony...

"Yeah," he finally replied, shifting his gaze so that he was looking at Trio out of the corner of his eye. "I'm gonna ask her." There was a small smile on his face. Trio grinned broadly.

"That's awesome!" she exclaimed, careful to keep her voice somewhat low. Her grin faded a little as she, out of nowhere, started to feel guilty. "Heero, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?" he asked, sitting up and rotating his shoulders a bit to loosen them up. Trio inhaled slowly.

"Duo made me promise him that I wouldn't marry Trowa unless we were having a double wedding with you and Relena," she admitted, exhaling when she finished. Heero froze for a second.

"Oh really?"

Trio nodded, rubbing her eyes. "So, I admit that one of the reason I was pushing the subject was for my own selfish reasons: I want to marry Trowa. But, that's not all." She paused here briefly, before continuing. "Duo doesn't think you'll EVER ask Relena, I guess he doesn't think you have the guts to go that far. So I want to prove him wrong. That's the second reason." Heero's eyes had narrowed when she mentioned that so she quickly continued. "The third...is that I want you guys to be married. Relena wants to marry you; I know you wanna marry her... I want you guys to be happy as well." Heero smirked.

"But the main reason is that you want to have your wedding," he clarified bluntly. Trio grinned.

"Well, yeah..."

Heero shrugged. "Understandable," he said, returning her grin. Trio smiled in relief. Her smile further widened as Trowa sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What's up?" he asked as Wufei sat down opposite him, beside Heero. Heero smirked.

"I'm gonna ask Relena," he said, grinning when Wufei nudged him teasingly with his elbow.

"About damn time," the Chinese man said, sporting his own grin.

"That's great, Heero," Trowa agreed, smiling at the other. He held Trio closer to him. "I still say you look so much better in that swimsuit than Duo's," he told her, leaning down to kiss the side of her neck. Trio giggled.

"So, do you know how you're going to go about it?" she asked Heero, trying to ignore Trowa. Heero shrugged.

"Dunno. But I'm asking her tonight."

Trio's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked.

"I don't like waiting. I'll probably lose my nerve," he replied.

"So, when and where?" Wufei asked, leaning forward a bit. "That way we can make sure everyone's watching." He grinned, and was promptly pushed off the chair by Heero.

& & & &

That evening, while most of the household was crowded around the TV, Heero and Relena were sitting outside together, just enjoying each other's presence. Heero suddenly stood up, holding his hand out to the girl before him.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested, nearly drowning in her gaze as she smiled up at him.

"Alright," she agreed. "The garden?" Heero nodded, pulling her off.

Inside the house, Trio was nearly dying from anticipation. She fidgeted nervously and kept glancing out the window. Finally unable to take it anymore, she stood up abruptly and headed out of the room, mumbling an excuse. She made it out the back door just in time to see the silhouettes of Heero and Relena retreating behind some bushes. She nearly screamed as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"What're you doing?" Trowa whispered to her, staring off in the direction that she had been looking. Trio breathed deeply, trying to calm her racing heart.

"I want to watch them," she whined quietly, stepping forward. Trowa smirked.

"Trio no hentai," he scolded, teasingly. Trio smacked his arm lightly.

"You know what I mean," she said, rolling her eyes exasperatedly.

"So, let's go," Trowa said, stepping forward as well and taking her hand. Trio grinned, and they walked stealthily in the direction Heero and Relena had gone. They found them not too much later, sitting one the stone edge of an old fountain. Quickly crouching behind some bushed a good distance away, they watched the scene unfold.

Heero was, to put it nicely, nervous. He knew, or was fairly certain, thanks to Trio, that Relena would say yes. He just didn't know how to ask her. Luckily there were no crowds around, but it seemed like he would still have to get down on one knee...

Sighing inwardly, Heero turned to the girl next to him, opting to sit crossed-legged on the cool stone. "Relena?" he asked, to get her attention. She turned her eyes from the cool water that she was running her fingers through to his eyes.

"Yes, Heero?" she replied, smiling pleasantly. Heero swallowed thickly. In the bushes nearby, Trio crossed her fingers.

"Umm..." was all Heero could get out. He cleared his throat, noticing the way Relena's eyes widened suddenly. "Do you like rings?" he asked abruptly, nearly smacking himself on the forehead. What the hell type of question... Trio was silently thinking the same thing, as she exchanged glances with Trowa and shrugged. Relena merely blinked.

"Well, yes, I suppose so. Why?" she asked, curiously. She leaned a bit closer to look into Heero's eyes. A red flush spread over Heero's cheeks as he leaned back self-consciously.

"I...was just wondering. You never seem to wear any," he said slowly, mentally congratulating himself for not stuttering. Relena smiled lightly and shrugged.

"I don't have many," she said, looking at Heero almost expectantly and biting her lip. He smiled softly at her.

"Would you wear a wedding ring?"

Trio held her breath, waiting expectantly for the answer as Heero fished the ring out of his pocket and held it up to Relena. It was out of its case, since he hadn't had anyway of hiding the whole thing.

"Watcha watchin'?" Her brother's voice could not have been more unwanted right then.

"Duo," Trowa said softly, slightly surprised. "What're you doing here?" Duo shrugged.

"I followed you," he whispered back. "What're YOU doing?" he asked, shifting the-

Trio groaned quietly.

Oh God, he hadn't...

Oh hell, yes he had.

"Duo, WHY do you have Kairi with you?" Trio bit out, as Duo finished shifting the baby around. He shrugged again.

"I was holding her when I left," he answered, finally peering through the bushes to see what the other two were looking at. His eyes widened. "What the-!" he started to exclaim, but Trio clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Not in front of the baby," she deadpanned, turning to watch the scene again.

Relena's eyes could not have been any wider. Yes, she had sort of been expecting it, but it was quite different when it actually happened. She turned her eyes from the ring Heero was offering her to look into his face. He was biting his lip slightly, something which she had never seen him do. Slowly, Relena brought her shaking hands up to cover her mouth as a half sob/laugh tore from her throat. Taking a few deep breaths, she lowered her hands, and her eyes slid shut.

"Relena?" she heard Heero question. She shook her slightly.

"I can't," she said softly, looking up into Heero's rapidly blinking eyes. Luckily, the grass was soft enough so that she didn't hear three people nearby fall over sideways in response to her answer. Relena laughed quietly, taking Heero's hands in hers as he looked at her in complete incomprehension. "I can't wear a wedding ring yet," she explained. "That comes later." Heero cocked his head to the side.

"What...?"

Relena smiled brightly leaning in to kiss him. "I will definitely wear an engagement ring for now, though," she said when she pulled back, still smiling. Heero blinked at her again, before understanding dawned on him and he smiled back.

"God, don't you ever do that again," he breathed out in relief, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers. He took the ring he was holding and silently slid it onto her finger. When he finished, Relena reached up to cup his face.

"Well hopefully you won't have to propose again, right?" she whispered, ignoring the few tears that escaped her eyes. "God, I love you," she continued, leaning into kiss him.

"Did she just say 'propose'!" Duo whispered harshly. "He just proposed to her? What gives!" The baby in his arms started to whimper and Duo unconsciously clutched her tightly.

"Duo, hush, you're ruining the moment," Trio said, smiling broadly as her two friends whispered things to each other that she couldn't hear. Duo shook his head.

"No, this sucks! Now you can marry Trowa, that wasn't supposed to happen...yet..." Trowa and Trio ignored him. Kairi, however, really wasn't liking the tight hold he had her in.

"I love you so much," Relena was still saying, practically sobbing. Heero wrapped his arms around her smaller frame, drawing her into his lap.

"I love you too," he whispered coarsely, smiling at her.

She stared at him for a few seconds, before saying gently, "You don't smile enough."

And then a baby's wail broke through the air, startling Heero enough to make him jump and turn to find the source of the sound at the same time. But, due to Relena's added weight, he lost his balance and toppled backwards into the fountain.

"Oops," Duo muttered, holding Kairi at arm's length and trying to calm her down.

"Oh, way to go, Duo," Trio scowled, standing from their hiding spot. There was really no point in trying to get away now.

"Duo, what the HELL are you doing here?" Heero ground out as he stood up from the fountain water splashing everywhere. He gave Relena his hand, pulling her out as well. She was smiling, though, despite the fact that she was completely drenched. Duo pointed frantically at Trowa and Trio.

"I followed them, don't yell at me!" he exclaimed. "Congrats, by the way, beautiful proposal. And Relena, ya little minx, didn't know you had it in ya!" Relena grinned at the braided man.

"Thanks, Duo," she replied cheerfully, not at all upset by this turn-of-events. Heero glanced at her, and seeing as she wasn't mad, he decided to let the matter drop...for now.

Trio grinned at the newly engaged, dragging Trowa over to stand beside them. "So," she started, sending Duo a pointed look, "let's talk double weddings."

& & & &

--Ten Months Later--

Trio smiled gently at her brother, leaning over to give him a peck on the cheek as he handed her off to Trowa. He smiled back at her, rolling his eyes, before stepping off to the side. Turning to her soon-to-be husband, Trio's smile widened, and she took his hand. Together, they stepped forward to stand being the other couple waiting there. Trio and Relena exchanged excited looks, before all four people turned towards the priest.

Now, Trio had been to many weddings before, and no matter what, she always found them long and dull, as the preacher dragged on and on. They were romantic, yes, but there was so much reading to be done! She'd always figured it would be different at her own, when SHE was the one standing at the alter

She was wrong.

Not that it was bad. It's just that, since there was FOUR of them, it seemed to be even longer. Trio simply wanted to say the "I do's" and get it over with. Screw the reception. Trio grinned.

She had a honeymoon to get to.

**¡END!**

* * *

Yosh! And that's all I've got for the WYWG series. :) Thanks for reading!

-Maxine


End file.
